


First Duty

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: With Trip and T'Pol unable or unwilling to seperate, it is up to Lt Reed and the Dr Phlox to come up with a solution.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Lt Malcolm Reed swore. "Another bloody white cell!"

The Doctor resisted the urge to shake him. How could he blame the human when he had lost count of the number of chambers they had passed through? Each of them identical and more worrying still, empty? Where was Commander Tucker? What had happened to Sub-Commander T'Pol? Had the ship absorbed them so completely nothing of their friends and comrades remained? Or were they trapped, hard wired into a machinery so alien there was no escape? The lieutenant was tempted to sit down. To rest but Dr Phlox was anxious and would not let him.

"Look, we have to rest sometime. We'll be no good to the Commander and Sub-Commader if we can't stay upright any longer."

"That may be true but if we stop to rest we will forget our sense of direction and could end up working our way back the way we have just come."

Lt Reed stared at him. The enormity of such an action stunning him. He nodded slowly. "Okay, you've convinced me."

Holding his hands out once again he stepped up to the wall of the chamber and as the surface recoiled to avoid his touch he stepped into yet another room, the doctor only inches behind him. This time though they did not find themselves in some indistinguishable white room. No. This time they were in the landing or transport bay. They knew it for a certainty because right in front of them was Shuttlepod 2. Lt Reed gave the first true smile Dr Phlox had seen on his face since they had left Enterprise.

* * *

The Captain did not know whether to laugh or cry but one look at the determined sea of faces looking back at him cut off both options. This was deadly serious and so were they. Neither team would rest until their people had been recovered. It did not matter to them that they were proposing the impossible. Captain Archer sucked his bottom lip thoughtfully. While he listened Ensigns Elizabeth Cutler and Hoshi Sata had joined them. He had no idea who had told them. Perhaps one of Trip's people had asked them to come along? Right now anything seemed possible except this suicide plan.

"I would give my right arm for a plan that would work." He said carefully, his heart aching at what he was going to say next. "This won't work."

Lt Hess shook her head. "It doesn't have to work, Captain."

He frowned. "You're not making any sense, lieutenant."

"All we need is a sizable distraction."

"I admire your strategy but aren't you forgetting something? That mothership is not only huge it is also organic. The Sanacrid was one part of it, who knows how our people have been integrated into it. It may not be possible to seperate the one from the other." That last part was said gently, knowing how it would hurt every pair of ears listening with such painful intensity.

Trip's second nodded slowly. "We know. And if it comes to that, Captain, we are prepared to destroy the alien vessel."

"There won't be enough left after we've finished to threaten anyone else ever again." Added one of Lt Reed's crew.

He had the distinct feeling that any control of this situation was quickly running away from him and he could not afford to let that happen no matter what his feelings were begging him to do. "No."

The silence was absolute. All eyes fixed on him. He swallowed hard. Mentally prayed he was doing the right thing and not consigning four friends to their deaths. "This is not going to turn into a military operation. We have to be every bit as subtle and smart as the aliens we're up against."

"How do you propose we do that, Captain?" That was Ensign Cutler. "We don't know where they are."

"Not at this precise moment we don't, but you can find them."

Her eyebrows rose in surprise. "Me, sir?"

"Yes. As you were at pains to point out to me Dr Phlox had a theory. So far it all seems to point to an agenda driven by biological necessity."

Ensign Cutler shook her head. "No, Captain, this is not necessity."

He looked startled. "What else could it be?"

She almost smiled at his reaction. "I believe this is a choice, a desire on the part of the organism."

There were some baffled faces all around. Captain Archer did not blame them. They had not been privy to Ensign Cutler's revelations about the good doctor's theory. He explained it in very basic terms to them then turned back to the Ensign. "Explain what you mean by choice."

"The creature the Sanacrid represents appears to be combing space for species with specific talents and abilities not simply to augment its' own biological systems but to upgrade them."

"You make it sound like a computer, Ensign."

"In a way it is. An organic one. I do not believe its' main aim is to harm anyone."

That did it. The meeting errupted into angry exchanges and voices growing more and more heated until the Captain yelled and silence fell like a guillotine cutting off all dischord.

"We already know it is intelligent, Captain. What if it is something else as well?"

"Like what?"

"What if it is lonely?"

He wanted to laugh. In the midst of all his soul searching and angst it was the last thing he had expected to come out of her mouth. "Ensign, this is a serious situation we have no time for levity here."

"I understand but by my calculations the mothership doesn't 'need' our people. It desires them or rather qualities they can bring to the whole. The Sanacrid told you it was looking for compatible parts. That it was itself the interface or heart of the system."

The Captain was all ears now. He nodded. "Go no."

"What if the organism desires interaction with other species?"

"It could just try talking, Ensign. Open a hailing frequency. It doesn't have to resort to subterfuge to achieve its' aims."

"Perhaps it does." Said Ensign Hoshi Sato thoughtfully.

"Hoshi?"

She looked at her Captain. "If Ensign Cutler is right the reasons given to us could be a lie. An organism as massive as that mothership would terrify anything or anyone that came into contact with it. The notion to talk first might simply not be an option. Any species when threatened is left with one of two choices. Fight or flight. Perhaps this was something it learnt in its' exploration of the galaxy? It could be learning from previous mistakes. Adapting."

He wanted to laugh. To cry. To drown himself in a vat of Jack Daniels. "That is the most ludicrous idea I have ever heard, Ensign."

Ensign Sato nodded calmly, not offended by his expected reaction. "So is the thought of an organic ship larger than most cities on earth, seeding its' intellent spores like pollen to detect and mark likely candidates of interest."

"Candidates which it then lures," Added Ensign Cutler. "To a pseudo-planet where it then tests the subjects before deciding which if any to absorb into the mothership."

He blinked. "Are you saying the Ralcaddons were acting in concert with the Sanacrid? That it was all a set up?"

"That is exactly what we are saying, Captain." Said Ensign Sato.

"Why would the Sanacrid risk the Ralacaddons killing its' prize?"

"Sir," Said Ensign Cutler. "If you are picking someone for an arduous duty what is one of the main criteria you would need to take into consideration before making that final selection?"

He caught her line of reasoning. "Endurance. Stamina. Strength."

He looked at all the people crammed into the room, every bit of space filled with an anxious but determined face. Members of his crew. His extended family. "Lt Hess? Ensign Conrad? Come with me, the rest of you can resume your normal duties. I promise you we will not give up on finding a way to get our people back. Alive and hopefully unharmed. In the meantime I ask you all to be patient and trust that I'm not sitting on my hands. We will work this out."

Then he turned and walked away, Ensigns Cutler and Sato moving alongside him as they were joined by Lt Hess and Ensign Conrad. "We'll talk further in the situation room." The Captain murmured. Four silent heads nodded leaving a parting sea of concerned faces in their wake.

* * *

It was like nothing he had ever experienced before. He could feel her, see her, taste her, touch her in his mind. They were still joined but not aware of it. Too close to be aware of boundaries or the fact that they were two people not one. He wanted to thank the Sanacrid. Sub-Commander T'Pol was not that generous.

_It tricked us_

_Yeah but look where that got us, T'Pol_

She ignored the leer in his thoughts though the images he evoked were getting her juices going, lubricating him as he began to move again inside her. She added little touches that had him shivering, pulses of electricity enervating his nervous system and heating them both with a rising tide of unquenchable passion. He sighed into her soul, she drove her desire through his veins and awakened feelings in his gut that made him ache inside for her. Teasing him mentally she smiled as his body began to respond. A thought occurred to her as she began to love him all over again. _We should think of a way to escape_

_Before, after or during?_

_Soon_

His sigh deepened. The Sanacrid was learning how to optimise their coupling. Was pleased with what had been accomplished so far. Had duplicated the knowledge he wanted from the Commander yet now he also found himself wanting to duplicate the feelings, the emotions, the bonding that he was witnessing. He wanted that too but it had never been a requirement before. He had never wanted to include sex in the expansion of the city. All the parts began to hum now as they were adjusted and brought into harmony with Trip and T'Pol. If either of the new additions were aware they did not show it. The Sanacrid luxuriated in their mating juices, let its' abstract mind delve into the glorious confection that opened out as Trip kissed T'Pol and took her higher and higher, closer and closer to coitus. Bodies rising and falling in perfect synch. She rode him with such expertise now, knowing exactly how to maximise everything he felt to the point where he cried with the instensity of his emotions as they made love. Tears of sweet joy rolling down his face, body straining to hold on long enough to bring her to orgasm with him. They explored, they varied their touches, did things to each other that were so intimate that even the Sanacrid had to alter his angle of perspective to take it all in.

Now the Sanacrid evaluated the Vulcan mind. Little touches that might have gone unnoticed but for the Commander's heightened protectiveness towards his mate. _Get out of her head you little pervert_

_There is nothing to be concerned about, Trip_

_You got what you wanted from us now take a hike_

_I cannot do that. We are bonded now_

_You and me maybe but not T'Pol. Leave her out of this_

_I cannot_

_Then I will resist you_

_And die? For what? If you throw your life away for a moment's anger who will protect your beloved?_

He wept, this time in anguish. T'Pol kissed his tears and tightened her arms around him. His sorrow hurting her. Not even a bead of sweat could have escaped between their joined bodies. _What is he saying?_

He was choking back the emotion so he could think more clearly. _Can't you hear him?_

She shook her head and slid her lips over his, parting his mouth so she could slide her tongue inside and taste him, her hips rolling slowly up and down his shaft once more. He was still erect inside her and that was something that had never happened before following coitus. More of the Sanacrid's tinkering? Optimizing 'them' now? _I knew I was connected to the Sanacrid but I thought when we joined you would be too_

Erect and oiled with their joint juices she held him with her strong interior muscles, slowing down the roll of muscles engulfing his throbbing shaft. Making his breath hitch as she squeezed harder and moved in incredible slow motion up and down his length. Heightening the intensity and drawing beads of perspiration on his face that dampened her own as her eyelashes fluttered and caressed his drowning cheek. He could not have spoken even if she released his lips. Thoughts too became fragmented transitory pieces of debris, all a-flutter and formless in his oversensitised mind. His hips rising to meet hers, wanting to roll her over and be on top. To his surprise she acquiesced and spread her legs wider, hooking her heels around him and raising a hand to his shoulder to grip him as she gyrated upwards in hard langrous thrusts matching his and rounding off each partial withdrawal so that the pumping action continued without pause on both the upward and the downward stroke. His breathing was ragged, his heartbeat only steadied by being married to her own. Vulcan discipline kept him focused, stopped his runaway train from running out of track before it could reach its' destination. She loved the imagery in his mind, he loved her control.

The Sanacrid was getting weary of simply watching. He began to feel things he had never felt before. Desires borrowed from them. He reached out to milk their thoughts, their emotions, their feelings as they made love. Then watching in rapt attention, the Sanacrid sending his focus sailing through the building jism being drawn into the Commander's testicles like ammunition ready to be fired from a gun. Curious, he sent parts of his thoughts into Trip's mind. Touched the searing hot almost-agony of hanging on for as long as he could. Wanting to draw out the point of orgasm so that its' release would be as powerful and mind blowing as possible. Realising the human's intent, the Sanacrid extended Trip's ability to hang on. Now it was T'Pol's turn to gasp and shudder and rock with aching burning need for completion. Her juices leaking around his penis, her moist heaven hotter than hell and burning him up with desires beyond his control. Both straining. Both aching. Both so deep in the throes of their passion that the Sanacrid was free to play with their senses, mental touches making their bodies jerk and spill into each other as they teetered on the edge of oblivion. Trip was close to blacking out. The Sanacrid realised just in time and released them. The sudden violent explosion of jism shot deep inside her as Trip's spine snapped and he spasmed, T'Pol orgasming at the exact same time and sending them both flying far beyond the firmament. Little fragmented pieces that took forever to reform and come back together. Minds adrift in ecstasy.

Amazed the Sanacrid watched over them as they slept. Conjoined and content. He felt excited. Wished they would make love again but both were completely beyond doing anything right now. He let them sleep but carried on tinkering. After all, what was the point in the drive to continually adapt and improve and grow if he let any opportunity to do so pass him by? No. This prize he had intended to release along with the other two once he had extracted the expertise from the Chief Engineer's mind. But this. This emotional wellspring had caught him up in its' tidal wave of passion and now he wanted more of it. Wanted to sail the vibrant bond that was deepening with every breath they took. He would release the other two. Yes. Who needed distractions when there was the main event? Feeling incredibly pleased and happy the Sanacrid burrowed his thoughts deep into Trip's mind and made himself comfortable. Absorbing the shattered man's joy and his depth of love for his Vulcan partner. The Sanacrid felt very protective towards the human and because the human loved the Vulcan so much he would protect her too. But he did not want to bond directly with her. He already had a host. Now all that remained was to make sure he kept that host happy so that he would never leave him.

* * *

Captain Archer almost wept in relief. The precise words of Lt Reed floating back to him from Shuttlepod 1. In the background he could hear Dr Phlox but it seemed as it the armoury officer was not listening to him. "We don't know how to get to the Commander and Sub-Commander, Captain. In fact, we have no idea what the layout of this moving monolith is."

The Captain's grin had decreased in wattage to a smile. "You're sure they're still alive?"

"Absolutely, Captain." He broke off a little abruptly.

Captain Archer's smile vanished into a frown. "Lt Reed? Can you hear me?"

There was silence for a couple of seconds then the lieutenant's voice resumed, albeit sounding a little strained now. "Yes, we can hear you again now."

"You sound more concerned. What's happening?"

It was Dr Phlox who answered. "I do believe, Captain, that the ship is getting ready to eject us."

Alarm flashed through the Captain's mind. Images forming in his thoughts of two little dead bodies drifting in space, bodies cold and shattered by forces they were never meant to endure. "What?"

Lt Reed's steady voice cut through his Captain's momentary panic though his heartbeat was still all over the place. "It seems we are no longer welcome guests, Captain. In searching for the Commander and Sub-Commander we eventually found our way to the landing bay and Shuttlepod 2, which is where we are right now. Fortunately we are inside the pod because I can clearly see the bay doors opening..."

"What are you trying to tell me, Malcolm?"

"The organism is about to jettison myself and Dr Phlox along with the Shuttlepod, Captain."

* * *

The courtroom was packed. Bobby Leyton kept trying to make eye contact across the courtroom with Natalie but she sat quietly next to her counsel and ignored him. Directly behind her sat Mr and Mrs Tucker. The case had lasted three weeks and it had been a regular three ringed circus but funnily enough she had not been afraid. Once the decision to fight had been made, reserves she had not known she possessed came to the fore. She thought not only of what Leyton had done to her but what consequences had unfolded as a result. Her turning to Trip being the most dramatic and far reaching one. She should not have told him but he was her friend. The one she always turned to when anything happened. It had seemed so natural. Instinctive. And now here were his parents standing by her every step of the way. She bit back a tear as she thought of her own father. His back ram-rod straight. That hard uncompromising look in his eyes. Refusing to hear what she had to say once she had named the man responsible. It had come as a sickening shock to realise that he did not believe her. Obvious to her that he thought the father of the child was Trip and that she had made up this whole story to save her lover from censure. The very idea that she could do something so dishonourable made her sick to her stomach. As for her mother, she had always been quiet and biddable. Would never dream of disagreeing with her father. No. Her staunchist supporters had always been and would always be Trip's parents. It was just so hard to embrace the hollow feeling it left in her heart.

With a jolt she realised the judge was finishing his summing up. Stunned, she listened with her mouth open as Bobby was made to stand up to hear the verdict. The guilty verdict hardly penetrated her numb mind. Then her counsel was congratulating her, Trip's mother hugging her and crying. His father putting a comforting hand on her shoulder as he watched the officers take Bobby Leyton away in handcuffs.

Unnoticed by any of them was a solid burly figure standing at the back of the court. Natalie cried, was comforted by both Mr and Mrs Tucker then shielded from the newshounds closing in on their prey. Charles Tucker II was about to give them a piece of his mind when he froze. Natalie was next to him, Mrs Tucker's arm around her shoulders. Slowly Natalie became aware that someone else was present. In a fog of emotion she looked up and found herself gazing into the steady unwavering eyes of her father. Her breath caught in her throat. What was that? Surely not? But yes, it was true. He had tears in his eyes. Gently Mr Tucker disengaged his wife's arm and took her aside, making sure he cleared the press out while he was at it. A silence fell over the near empty courtroom.

"I had to come, Natalie. I felt so ashamed of my outburst but it was rage, anger, frustration. I never meant to disbelieve you. Your mother told me off."

That actually raised the corner of his mouth in a wry smile at the expression of shock on her face.

"I love you both so much but I'm not like the Tuckers, honey. I don't spout my feelings and maybe that makes me seem hard and unfeeling but I'm not like that. I love you. More than you could ever know."

That was when she knew. Knew it for sure. With a certainty that brooked no error. He opened his arms and she buried herself in that safe haven. He kissed the top of her head, not too proud now to let the tears fall knowing that she could not see his face. "I hope you can forgive me, honey. Hope you know you can always turn to me and your mother and we'll be there for you just as we will in bringing up the baby."

She raised her head then and caught the glitter of tears on his cheek before he could wipe them away. She smiled gently, so full of love and relief. The hollow in her heart not even a distant memory. It was going to be alright after all. She could see it in her father's eyes.

* * *

It was with mixed feelings that Captain Archer met the returning shuttlepod. Relief and gratitude that he had got his armoury officer and ship's doctor back. Sorrow and an enduring sadness that there was still no sign of Commander Tucker or Sub-Commander T'Pol. He tried to hide how upset he was but Lt Reed caught his eye, his steady gaze unflinching. "We may not be able to get them back." He said carefully.

Captain Archer lifted his head a little, jaw tightening. "We are not going on without them."

"That is not what I meant, Captain." Said the Tactical Arms Officer.

The Captain frowned slightly. "Then what did you mean, lieutenant?"

"It is the first duty of every prisoner of war to escape, sir."

His eyebrows rose. "What if they can't escape? What if they're somehow bound to the ship or tied up or sitting in chains?"

A slow smile made an enigmatic curve of his lips. Before the Captain could question him further the com sounded. He stepped up to the nearest com switch and activated it. "Captain Archer here. What is it?"

Travis Mayweather's voice floated back to him. "Sir, the Vulcan ship St'ran is hailing us. They wish to speak to you immediately concerning our current situation."

"On my way."

Captain Archer looked at Lt Reed and Dr Phlox. The look in the armoury officer's eye confirming a sudden suspicion. "You knew, didn't you?"

"Let's just say our communication with you after we were jettisoned from the city ship was not the first call we received, Captain."


End file.
